User talk:DQueenie13/Archive7
Gondo and Bronto Yay, but no calls Apatosaurus "Brontosaurus" anymore and besides I put that picture of Mapusaurus so people can how big Mapusaurus was compared to a person. --Ibarber 22:03, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh... I see. Yeah I found an IP User once in your talk page. His ID wannabe had some '72' in it Sanguinoraptor 02:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Lores I put that Arrhinoceratops for those who might don't have it and they'll see what they're hunting. Besides, that dinosaur's helped me twice against my friend! But if that matters to you, it's fine though, it's just that I have very much TCG Cards, most of those with no TCGs I can fill up with my pic collection though I know it's not all yet. Far from it. Yes ^-^ Yes I do it's Kyoryu King! --Ibarber 01:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Colin the Corythosaurus What would call Colin's personality of being? Not yet No not yet, but should spice it up a little bit with a background picture showing the D-Team and some Dinosaurs.Ibarber 20:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Thanks for the Awards! I never know there's such thing....but well, I can't say how much thankful I am! -- Sanguinoraptor 10:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Anyways Still cool, though. And I like the pic of your award.. -- Sanguinoraptor 10:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Deviart Hey how come they changed the avatar image? That's so unfair cause I got this avatar of this freaky weirdo smiling it's kinda upsetting and also 20xp with 125 for the new image and also who put this Team Seeker thing on mines profile identity? Tell me what's going on with deviart. 21:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Help Me I mistakenly uploaded a file which i supposed to upload in Dinosaur King Fanon Wiki(i opened the two tab at same time),the file is called Allo Chibi so if i can delete the picture tell me how and if i can't just delete it. volume 3 add volume 3 please before i get bored of the site pics do you put the pics of your cards on the site or just get it from google images,photo bucket,or something Damoxall 06:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Problems with this stupid mac computer. Tried to add pictures, but this mac computer once and awhile does this to me ya know.Ibarber 18:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) What and When Next New Edition? When will there be a next new edition and new dinosaurs for dinosaur king/kyoryu king(古代王者 恐竜キング)? Why not pinclude Dimetrodon(ディメトロドン) in dinosaur king/kyoryu king(古代王者 恐竜キング), even though this thought-to-be dinosaur was only extinct before the age of dinosaurs?[1] Answer this in my e-mail -leehonglocal@yahoo.com any more seasons are their going to be more seasons like season 2 or 1, i thourght that i saw a triler for season 3 on the last episode of season 2? Asuma's emotions reactions Hey I know this is totally out of subject, but can you help me with some reactions Asuma sensei makes, all I need you to do is tell me what the emotions are. So here are the pictures. Asuma-naruto-poster.jpg Asuma-naruto-pict.jpg sarutobi.jpg asuma5.jpg asuma1.jpg asuma0.jpg Screen shot 2010-05-29 at 2.30.45 PM.png woah! Wow, didn't see that comining. Wind Super Allosaurus I know and it's the Super Alpha one, but I'm talking about the Elemental Super Allosaurus with the colors from it's element not the SA Allosaurus. Besides I've been going on Kyoryu King. com for awhile now and I didn't see a card of Elemental Super Allosaurus so that's why I made my description of what it will look like.Ibarber 18:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) It's alright ^_^ It's okay, but there was no need for deleting the Super Allosaurus page, you never know the Super Allosaurus maycome to the DK franchise.Ibarber 21:25, June 9, 2010 (UTC) just 2 things 1. i'm not really sure how to water mark, im not that with computer images. 2. i am sure that this is Dinosaur king wiki so we just need to put info about dinosaur king, what i mean is that the self made chibi dinosaurs aren't fact, (main dinos, Dainason and secret dinos are) so please stop putting fake chibi dinos on the site because i will delete them and please tell every body. look these images are fan made, there is a link for dinosaur king fanon put them there. it is 8:30 over here and i honestly i can't be bothered to argue with a (how ever old you are) who thinks she/he is better because she/he's an administrater. so what so have you just blocked me or everybody from editing pages? Spore Hero Wiki Hi DQ13 can you help me with my Spore Hero Wiki? Eoraptor. Eoraptor does NOT turn into Saurophaganax I have it and have used all fire move cards. It is clearly a Black Tyrannosaurus, as it's balck and Saurophaganax's head is different. This may be do to the fact that i'm not a member but whenever I edit Saurophaganax it changes and says you edited it. 23:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) -_- So you finally deleted the T-rex Futabsaurus page huh?Ibarber 02:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ok good luck move Rolling Attack dino calls 3 Deinonychus to do it and it was me yellowl i did not log in Yellowl 19:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) and that and i have a deinonychus card do you know do you know what that card with reese drake and all the move card dinosaurs is?Yellowl 19:44, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank You I love dinosaur king --Sabian7 19:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Sabian Is their any thing i can help with Sabian7 21:30, July 30, 2010 (UTC) cool your great at your job i never see any things bad on here people have been making fanon pages someone even turned the altirhinus page spanish Yellowl 14:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) p.s check out the Dilophosaurus and Styracosaurus pages